Villager
Villager is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas and TV Stars Bollywood. In Las Vegas, Villager was well known for his psychotic behavior that cost him the game when he attempted to murder the famed Booka Bear. In Bollywood, Villager returned as a part of the secret returnees twist, and he assumed a very ''aggressive gameplay style leading to him being the main antagonist of the season. In the very first episode of the season, ''Ruler of Worlds, Villager came up with two ideas to find the TV Stars house. His first idea was to use his metal detector to find it, and his second was simply to do the challenge. He almost won, too, but Carol took his spot. As they all entered the house, he revealed to them that he sometimes "crossdresses", but it is referred to as "alternate costumes". Villager expressed increased interest in squishing and killing Plankton but Ma Petite quickly stopped him. He and Chareth both decided to plant seeds in the official TV Stars garden. The two bonded for a short while before ignoring each other completely. He revealed to Mabel in private, and eventually the rest of the cast, that he had lost track of how old he is and what gender he defines himself as. His psychopathic nature is truly revealed when he threatens to chop off Mabel's head for talking so strangely. When Ma Petite trapped herself in the closet, Villager took his axe and chopped off the door handle so she could not escape the closet directly. He laughed maniacally at her as he left the scene. In Sticky Situation, Villager talked to Wii Fit Trainer and agreed to play soccer with her when she asked. He called her impossibly annoying, but agreed anyway. Afterwards, in the VIP challenge, Villager managed to win singlehandedly and continue on in his quest to win the game. In a direct attempt to kill Plankton, Villager was shown placing gum down so Baylor would step in it and then accidentally step on Plankton himself. It worked, because she squished him. At elimination, Villager betrayed Chareth's trust and told him that the apocalypse came early for him just as Chareth was eliminated. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Wii Fit Trainer and Villager both got extremely argumentative towards each other. Wii Fit Trainer offered him a knuckle sandwich, and Villager left her alone. Out of anger, he took his shovel and dug a huge hole around Ma Petite's closet. After digging a few small holes to trap her in, Carol came along and took his shovel. She conked him on the head with it and buried him in the ground. Near the end of the episode, during the VIP challenge, he and Wii Fit Trainer agreed to destroy the house and build their own backyard for exercise. Villager took all of his frustrations and anger out on the host's room and several other rooms in the house. Once destroyed, they planted grass seeds and made makeshift goalies for soccer out of the host's items. Later in the episode, after Booka Bear was revealed, Villager became determined to murder him. He beckoned Booka to come to him so he could kill him, but Booka never did. This rubbed the cast the wrong way, which caused him to be eliminated at that elimination -- for trying to kill the famous Booka Bear. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Villager returned to TV Stars as a part of the secret returnees twist and became responsible for picking his own team, known as a Clique, to compete with for the rest of the game. Villager chose to bring in Ori, Leonard, Tom, and Jessie. His choice to pick Ori immediately proved to be a mistake, as he immediately declared that he was working against Villager and the rest of the returning players in the game. As the week moved on, Villager aligned with his entire Clique after losing the Control of the Game competition. Naturally, this did not work, as Ori had everyone in it and in other Cliques turned against him. Villager attempted to bribe Ori by telling him that Korra was his number one target, but this did not stop his brigade against the returning characters. Ultimately, Alex was voted out instead, thanks to him missing home. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Villager bonded more with Tom Nook, a man that he owed debt to back home outside of the game. After losing the Control of the Game competition again, Villager, along with Korra's alliance that consisted of her entire Clique, voted against Ori to eliminate him from the game before he could do any damage to his own game. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Villager finally become immune thanks to Jessie winning Control of the Game for Villager's Clique. He remained mostly quiet for the week, considering he was immune. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Villager solidified his alliance with Tom, ultimately threatening to murder him if he deviated from him. The two decided that the best option would be to vote out Leonard, since he was considered dead weight on the rest of the Clique. Villager decided that, to control the game, he needed more allies. He merged alliances with Korra's Clique, creating a super-alliance to dominate the game. They agreed to vote out Leonard, but before doing so, they needed rid of Ashlee, who was attempting to pick up where Ori had left off. With Ashlee now eliminated, Villager, Tom, Korra, and April, the core four in the majority, had to vote out Leonard in the next round to preserve their alliance. In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Villager began to notice that Korra had more allies than he had believed. He threatened to murder her in the game if she flipped against him, but Korra stated that she would stick with him. As the week progressed, Villager and Tom agreed that Regina needed to go home. Despite having their differences with Leonard, Leonard worked with them to vote out Regina and even tricked Clemont into voting for her instead. In the re-vote, they stayed adamant about voting for Regina, but she remained in the game, as Clemont had drawn a straw to eliminate himself. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, Villager became concerned about the rising number of voters after reaching the jury stage of the competition. Despite not liking it, he decided that he needed to work with Korra to get further in the game, despite going against her to eliminate Regina in the previous round. As time progressed in the week, Villager demanded that Leonard be eliminated, as they had previously desired. However, Tom and Leonard had went behind Villager's back, causing Regina's elimination instead of Leonard's. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, Villager met with Tom to regain his allegiance. Tom reluctantly agreed to go back to his alliance with Villager, ultimately allowing the two to decimate Leonard as the second jury member. After elimination, Villager and Tom decided that they needed to do something to eliminate Team Rocket. However, Tom wanted to split from Villager, causing him great anger and disdain for him. Despite this, Villager made an effort to blindside James, and it worked, as he talked the remainder of Farrah's Clique, Dravivor and Alyssa, into blindsiding their former ally. In episode eight, She is Literally the Antichrist, Villager began to scheme against Korra, believing her to be a major threat. He attempted to get Tom on his side to vote her out, but he won VIP status, leaving only Villager and Dravivor to align against Korra. Villager attempted to get Alyssa to vote her out as well, but thanks to Korra's great social game, Alyssa was in her alliance, which formed the majority for this round. Villager and Dravivor voted against Korra, but with Dravivor's vote negated, only Villager's counted, leaving Dravivor eliminated. During episode nine, I'm Out For Blood, Baby, Villager found himself at the bottom of the game. Despite being an antagonist to everyone left in the game and being responsible for the elimination of several jury members, Villager was not treated as a goat. After April won VIP status and was able to vote, Korra's entire alliance teamed up against Villager, sending him to the jury as the fifth member.